Forever Changed
by alphagirl1711
Summary: Just a little One-shot about Zuko and Oni from my other story Dark Warrior.
1. Chapter 1

**ALPHA:** **Hey guys! Look, I know that I haven't updated my stories in awhile, but I've had writers block on all three of them ^.^' I know, I'm horrible. So I thought that I would write a little one shot for Dark Warrior to help get my creative juices flowing again.**

 **ZUKO:** **You better hope it works Alpha.**

 **ALPHA:** **I know already. I feel bad enough; I don't need you on my case. Just do the disclaimer.**

 **ZUKO:** **Hn, fine. AlphaGirl1711 does not own** _ **A:TLA**_ **or any of its characters. All she owns is Oni.**

 **ALPHA:** **Oh, before I forget, this story is dedicated to** _ **TheRina252**_ **, who wanted to know more about how Oni and Zuko's past, so I wrote this for you. Hope you like! ^.^**

 **. . . . . . . . . . . . .oO.o**

 **Forever changed**

 **(Zuko's pov)**

' _Why? Why did_ _ **He**_ _have to be here? I don't need a bodyguard. I can look after myself.'_ I thought to myself as I walked through the garden. I had finally escaped from **him,** so I had some time to myself for a change. _'It's been two weeks since Oni came here...'_ I remember that day. The day that changed my life forever...

 _~Flashback~_

 _I walked next to mother as we followed a Fire nation soldier through what looked like some training camp. Along with me and mother being here, there was also Azula, Father, Uncle, Lu Ten and grandfather Azulon. I didn't know why we were here but I had a strange feeling that it had something to do with me. Why, I don't know._

" _Ah, Fire lord Azulon and the royal family. It is a pleasure to host you all at my training camp." I looked up and saw a fire nation general approaching us. He bowed to grandfather and then to each of us individually. "Commander Sagi-shi. I trust that you did not request our presence here just to exchange formal greetings?" Grandfather narrowed his eyes at the man and the Commander smirked at my grandfather. "Oh, fear not; my lord; for I have ample reason to call you all here." The man motioned for us to follow him and he led us along._

" _You see, your majesties, I have a young firebender here that I think is worthy to serve you as a bodyguard." Grandfather glanced at the man and raised a silver eyebrow in question; "Oh really Commander? And what, may I ask, makes him so different from other firebenders that makes you recommend him to such a position?" Commander Sagi-shi chuckled and looked at grandfather with a smirk; "That, your majesty, you will have to see to believe."_

 _We finally came to a stop at a small arena were six fire nation soldiers were warming up for a spar. "Is he one of those men?" My father asked the Commander but he shook his head; "No, your majesty. Those men are his opponents." I saw my father cast a sceptical glance in the Commander's direction but he said nothing. I saw something out of the corner of my eye and when I looked over I was surprised to see a boy that looked about three years older than me, walking towards the arena. He had raven black hair that went down to his mid-back and was tied with a red string and he had blue eyes. He was actually wearing the standard firebending master soldier uniform._ 'That's weird...Why is this guy coming over? Isn't a mach about to start? And why is he at this camp anyways? Mother said that this was a camp for seasoned firebending soldiers. It's no place for kids like us.' _My eyebrows scrunched together as he came closer and father noticed his approach._

" _I didn't know you were a family man, Commander Sagi-shi." I heard my father remark._ 'Is that boy really the Commanders son?' _I thought to myself but the Commander shook his head; "Oh, no he is not my son. He is the firebender that you all have come to see." I looked up, shocked that he was saying that a boy my age; give or take a few years; was a master firebender. "Is this some kind of joke, Commander Sagi-shi?" Grandfather growled out at the man, who was still grinning. "Give the boy a chance. Trust me, your majesty, he will surprise you." The boy was finally in the middle of the clearing and turned to us and bowed low._

" _He had better be."_

 _~Flashback end~_

"Prince Zuko, there you are." My head shot up at the accursed voice of my unwanted babysitter. I glared at him as he approached me and he stopped short; giving me a confused look. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest and looked out over the garden; "What do you want, Oni?" I spat out bitterly; refusing to look at him. I heard him sigh and I glanced over and saw him staring at the garden with sad eyes. I felt bad at upsetting him, so; "Hey Oni, I'm sorry." His head snapped up to look at me with surprise in his eyes. "I've been treating you like my enemy. It's just that...it feels like your my babysitter and you're not that much older than me, so I just-"

"Your majesty." I looked up and Oni was standing in front of me; his hand extended towards me. "Let's start over." He smiled at me; "We got off on the wrong foot and I really think that we can be friends." I stared at him in shock; "F-friends?" He nodded and I smiled and took his hand; "Sure. We can be friends, Oni." Oni smiled before he spun around and started running; dragging me along for the ride. "Wait, Oni! Where are we going!?" All he did was laugh. "Were else? To have some fun!"

' _Yep. That was when my life changed forever. And I guess...it was for the better...'_

 **;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p;p**

 **ALPHA:** **Awwww! Aren't they just CUTE~!? I hope you like it** _ **TheRina252**_ **! I worked hard on it!**

 **LITTLE ONI AND ZUKO:** **R &R pwease? *Puppy dog eyes***

 **Alpha out!**

 **Peeze~! ;p**


	2. I'm Sorry

**I'd like to apologize to the people of that have taken time to read my stories for not updating. My reasons are not the best.**

 **I moved across country and am jumping from one place to the next**

 **School is a bitch because I had to be held back due to circumstances**

 **I have been trying to deal with depression and a few deaths in the family**

 **My parents just recently divorced and I'm living with my dad now and I only get to see my mom and brother once, maybe twice, a week**

 **Finals are around the corner and I have yet to apply to collage**

 **I'm lazy…..that's it**

 **I know this does not excuse me form not letting you guys know but I hope you understand.**

 **I will no longer be using this account, more specifically this website, as I will be transferring all my stories to a site called Wattpad. If you want to read my stories there you can find me under the name of PervyWolffie.**

 **I will leave these stories up here until Christmas then I will take them down.**

 **I'm sorry everyone.**

 **For one final time, Alpha out.**

 **See ya, Peeze.**


End file.
